


Sentinel 'Verse: Timestamp V

by Cattraine



Series: Sentinel 'Verse [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel 'Verse: Timestamp V

**Author's Note:**

> I timestamped again...

Steve sat ramrod straight, eyes forward, sweat beading his hairline as he faced his interrogators. Only years of strict discipline kept him from swallowing nervously. He hadn't been this nervous since he faced down a group of fanatic Taliban in Kabul while negotiating for a prisoner exchange three years ago. Beneath the table long fingers twitched over his absent thigh holster.  
  
Across the wide oak table five sets of steely blue eyes regarded him coldly. You could have heard a pin drop, and in fact, Steve's Sentinel hearing had already absently picked up and cataloged the sound of a mouse in the pantry, the ticking of three antique clocks scattered through the house, Gracie singing softly along with her iPod upstairs as she unpacked, and the chirps of a canary caged out on the sun porch, as well Danno's cheerful whistling as he washed his hands in the bathroom down the hall. Steve made a mental note to tell Danny about the termites that had taken up residence in the basement.  
  
So far, all of Steve's admittedly inept attempts at making small talk had fallen miserably flat. Desperately he tried to think of what he had done _besides hunt down and basically abduct their eldest son and remove him from his chosen job, home town and family_ to offend. Across the table the Margaret Williams arched a brow at him and tossed back her mane of red hair (and that fiery hair told Steve quite a bit about Danny's temperament) while her husband Will just leaned silently back in his chair, arms folded across across his broad chest and regarded him thoughtfully. Ann, Liz and Colleen, Danny's sisters, settled for simply glaring daggers at him. The only reason Matthew Williams was not here, was that he was late for the gathering.  
  
Steve swallowed hard, and seriously contemplated making a break for it, his anxiety level was rising rapidly. Danny after all, had assured him that he had smoothed things over with his family and explained that he was with Steve because he chose to guide and partner with him, and that his family was anxious to meet him. Steve suddenly realized exactly why Rachel had smirked meanly at him when they stopped by to pick up Grace for the trip. This was worse then surf torture in BUDS. Feebly, he tried to think of something intelligent to say but his mind was totally blank. Across the table, Margaret read the growing desperation on his face and gave a very familiar snort of exasperation.  
  
"Hey, Babe, have you seen my..." Danny walked into the kitchen hands waving and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Ah, crap! Ma! What did I tell you guys?" he barked in exasperation, arms windmilling to telegraph his aggravation.  
  
To Steve's astonishment, Margaret's stern expression immediately dissolved into a mischievous, dimpled grin and she beamed at her son before bouncing up and rounding the table to enfold Steve in a lavender scented hug, he gave a grunt of surprise as the petite woman squeezed the stuffing out of him, while her husband chuckled indulgently and her daughters dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Not to scare the shit out of him! Sorry, dear! We couldn't resist! Welcome to the family!"


End file.
